La Princesa y el Highlander
by Mirialia Paolini
Summary: Esta historia es tan antigua como el tiempo, donde el amor trasciende en el tiempo eso es lo que sucede aun entre batallas de los clanes Kamiya y Himura donde hay una pareja que luchara por alcanzar el amor verdadero que aparece cada edad de hielo
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin Pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki y La historia presenta a Mirialia Paolini (o sea yo por pseudonimo)

algunas cosas estan cambianda de mi historia original del rincon romantico como los nombres y las situaciones, Kaori es el unico personaje que me pertenece asi como los que vayan apareciendo como hadas y algunos otros nombres

Espero que les guste esta historia

LA PRINCESA Y EL HIGHLANDER

PROLOGO

Septiembre

Año 847 d. C.

Las batallas eran acaloradas, no había más que los sonidos de espadas chocando contra escudos, desgarradores gritos de dolor e ira y guerreros agonizantes por heridas mortales. Los golpes por las espadas no paraban en esta guerra que tendría un fin trágico

En medio de esta batalla, los clanes más poderosos de las highlands se enfrentaban; los Kamiya y los Himura que tenían enemistad desde hacia 2 siglos.

Estos 2 clanes peleaban desde hacia 200 años por una muerte accidental en un matrimonio entre ellos. Pensando que fue provocada por la joven esposa, que aun contando lo que paso, nadie del clan Kamiya la creyó y murió en la vergüenza del clan de su marido.

Este hecho había pasado al olvido, desde entonces solo los 2 clanes sabían que tenían que pelear para revindicar a su compañero que muriera a manos de los Himura.

En la noche se oían cascos de un caballo negro como el azabache corriendo montado por un hombre con el cabello negro azulado, corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Combatiendo una y otra vez con su espada a los guerreros de los Kamiya.

Kenshin no dejaría que se acercaran a su amada cautiva en el fuerte de su clan en las tierras altas.

-¡Malditos engendros váyanse de estas tierras!- gritaba Kenshin al cortar cabezas de los guerreros que se aproximaban a el a toda velocidad en sus caballos sin el suficiente tiempo para detener los feroces ataques del highlander

-¡Kenshin!- grito uno de sus hombres cuando el laird termino con él ultimo Kamiya

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió gélidamente –Oh ya sé no me digas, ha tratado de escapar otra vez-

-Así es- contesto el hombre al llegar a su lado - Es muy lista casi no la encontramos esta vez, pero uno de nuestros hombres intento propasarse con ella, lo bueno es que la defendimos a tiempo por que grito. Ahora ella quiere verte para que la consueles o la regañes Kenshin-

-Ya voy, quiero ver a mi no tan pequeña fierecilla, no debe saber aun que estoy enamorado de ella-

-Hermano ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas ocultarlo?, ella también parece estar enamorada de ti-

-Lo sé, Sanosuke es muy posible que me corresponda pero ella es un enemigo, pero la amo más a que a nada y aun no quiero forzarla a nada que ella no desee - contesto con mirada de tristeza el joven laird

Después de la conversación Kenshin y Sanosuke se dirigieron a la fortaleza Himura donde les esperaba la no tan pequeña fierecilla de Kenshin, la joven y hermosa "Princesa Zafiro" como la llamaban por sus extraños ojos color azul zafiro, con un cabello negro y una tez blanca. Su vestido aun un poco grande le sentaba muy bien. Y Kenshin había decidido hacerla su esposa a como diera lugar.

Mientras la fierecilla aun estaba en su habitación decorada en colores dorados con una cama con dosel, y una colcha improvisada de piel de venado y zorro y grandes almohadones.

La princesa Zafiro paseaba de un lado a otro recordando como había sido llevada ahí a los brazos del hombre mas devastadoramente seductor que hubiera visto en su vida, también recordaba que estaba prometida a otro hombre que era demasiado torpe y falto de modales, desgarbado, un miembro del clan Yukishiro. El futuro esposo de la princesa, era Enishi Yukishiro el segundo hijo de su laird pero ella no quería casarse con él. Había cometido el pecado más grande, al enamorarse del laird enemigo.

La noche previa a la entrega de su mano a Enishi, ella dormía apaciblemente en su tienda dentro campamento de su padre para que la entregaran a los Yukishiro al mañana siguiente, esa misma noche oyó ruidos que provenían fuera de su tienda, aunque se oían como pasos pensó que serian los hombres de su padre y volvió dormir. Hasta que sintió un cuchillo frió como el hielo en su garganta y una voz sedosa que decía:

-No te muevas o te mueres- dijo la voz de un hombre, sexy, atrayente. Que encendía en ella algo que jamás había sentido en su interior.

El secuestrador le golpeo en el cuello dejándola caer desmayada en sus fuertes brazos que le rodearon en la cintura alzándola en hombros, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en contra de sus callosas manos. Sentía el verdadero paraíso en su ser.

-Tu serás mi esposa Kaori Kamiya- dijo su secuestrador cuando ella cayo en sus brazos, fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de desmayarse.

Cuando despertó estaba en la cámara dorada en la fortaleza de Kenshin, miro a su alrededor y vio dormido a un hombre con un plaid que no lograba identificar, tenia cabello largo rojo hasta abajo de la cintura atado en una soberbia cola baja, tez blanca, pectorales poderosos, bíceps marcados, con una cicatriz en forma de cruz y en el brazo izquierdo tenia un tatuaje de un sol, una luna creciente y una estrella.

El hombre era atractivo como nadie es mas atractivo y tal vez sea mas un caballero que ese estupido de Enishi pensó con orgullo pues el sujeto en cuestión tenia rostro de un ángel vengador que la había salvado de un destino funesto.

Kaori concreto que el era su cuidador, pues solo de despertar, un paño frío cayo de su rostro al regazo. El hombre dormía apaciblemente y la princesa Zafiro, observando su plaid se dio cuenta con horror de que era un enemigo.

-¡Que diablos hago aquí!- grito dándose cuenta de que estaba atada a la cama, de la pierna izquierda.

-Que hago en el castillo Himura, oh Amaterasu ayúdame no quiero que me hagan daño-

El hombre despertó ante el escándalo encontrando su oscura mirada con la azul zafiro de Kaori, quien se quedo petrificada ante la oscura mirada del guardián. Atractivo, fiero y sexy como ninguno solo, se estiro dejando ver su esplendido cuerpo para la princesa. Quien sintió sonrojarse hasta las raíces del cabello.

El hombre era magnificencia en todo el sentido de la palabra; cada músculo, cada parte de su cuerpo era cautivadora a la vista, parecía inocente pero a la vez peligroso como un ángel de cabellos rojos con la mirada mas profunda ambarina que parecía no distinguir emociones en su mirar.

Kenshin al ver a la pequeña fierecilla se aproximo a ella como un león cazando a su presa, silencioso, sensual, emanaba masculinidad de cada poro que tenia su esplendida piel.

Aun enamorado de la mirada azul zafiro desde la primera vez que la vio en batalla, se acerco para hablar:

-Bienvenida a mi fortaleza Kaori Kamiya, espero que no te sea incomodo, estar en mi fortaleza, pues pasaras aquí un buen tiempo-

-¿Quién es usted señor?- pregunto pretendiendo ignorancia, pero sabia que él era el laird del que se había enamorado pero no podía estar junto a el.

-Soy Kenshin Himura y tu captor mi pequeña princesa Zafiro-

-¿Que va a hacer conmigo? Le recuerdo que mi padre tratara de recuperarme y si estar aquí es mejor que estar en manos de los Yukishiro, se lo agradeceré mucho.

-Pues tal vez sea mejor, princesa Zafiro. Aquí estarás bien, bueno debo irme pues otros asuntos requieren mis atenciones- dijo sentándose en la cama, sin querer deja su aroma masculino en las fosas nasales de Kaori, que se embriagaba con él, enamorada de su enemigo mortal.

Al levantarse al mismo tiempo que él, la fierecilla tropezó y antes de caer; otra vez se encontraba en los fuertes brazos del Laird quien la aproximo a su poderoso torso bajando su cabeza hacia ella, apoderándose de su boca con una ferocidad que hizo las rodillas de Kaori empezaran a temblar como gelatina a medio cuajar.

Era apasionado pero ceso el beso, Kenshin sabia que no podía dejar que su fierecilla se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Al terminar el beso, dejo a una sonrosada princesa que estaba con los ojos como platos y sin aire.

El laird dejo a toda prisa la habitación y Kaori se pregunto si él correspondería lo que sentía.

Desde entonces todos los días Kaori se entretenia en sus intentos de escape, leyendo o a veces jugando con un zorro bebé que le regalo Kenshin, que sin querer dejo huérfano al matar a la madre en una cacería, el pequeño se llamaba Knox.

Kaori era feliz viviendo en la fortaleza Himura, pero no podía evitar pensar que su clan odiaba a Kenshin por raptarla. Se entero de ello en uno de sus paseos por el castillo y desde entonces se preocupaba en parte por su padre y en la otra por su amado que estaba deseando hacerla su esposa, Ese es mi mas ferviente deseo Kenshin, amado mío decía para sus adentros.

Tirada en la cama acabaron sus recuerdos junto con la llegada de su ángel oscuro, entro como el sexy highlander que era.

Kenshin la vio acostada mirando el techo con la vista perdida, así que en esa situación de distracción salto encima de la cama para darle un susto, hasta que oyó el grito de ella, rió como un niño.

-Kenshin- grito la fierecilla- No me des más sustos-

-Lo siento primor pero así es como quisiera que me recibieras solo poniéndome atención- contesto divertido para tornarse serio –Me informaron de que intentaste escapar otra vez Kaori-

-Lo sé pero ya quiero irme, me gusta estar a tu lado pero no es donde pertenezco, aunque si ofrecieras algo mas que tu simple compañía me quedaría- dijo con su mirada azul zafiro llena de angustia y abrazando al laird apoyando su cabeza en el pecho

Que podía ofrecerle se pregunto Kenshin, ya no podía ocultar mas sus sentimientos pero no quería que se fuera y era la hija del enemigo. Pero ya no importa mas será mi esposa exclamo para si su mente

-Kaori se te dijera que quiero que seas mi esposa ¿Te quedarías? Sé que solo tienes 18 años pero puedes-

-¿Kenshin me estas proponiendo ser tu esposa?-

-Si- contesto sincero.

-Claro que acepto- respondió alegre

-Mi amor creí que jamás me aceptarías, aunque yo sea tu enemigo me había enamorado de ti hacia mucho Kaori. Yo quería que estuvieras conmigo-

-Kenshin yo había aceptado mi destino como esposa de Enishi porque no podía estar contigo-

Kenshin la abrazo y saliendo de la habitación, en la entrada del castillo al patio anuncio que tomaría por esposa a Kaori Kamiya, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con su laird y traicionaron a Kenshin avisando a las fuerzas Kamiya. Quienes idearon un plan para evitar la boda, un encantamiento por medio de Gitanos.

Durante los días siguientes a la preparación de la boda de Kenshin y Kaori, el highlander tenía sueños en los que no tomaba por esposa a su amada sino a otra mujer que se parecía a ella. Kenshin guardaba el secreto de un poder celta para ver el futuro en los sueños pero nunca le presto gran importancia. Pues desde hacia 200 años no era necesario mas ese poder.

La boda se efectuaba con gran alegría, y ningún percance pero solo uno venia en camino, al recibir la noticia de que los Kamiya pactarían la paz con la boda de la princesa Zafiro y el laird Himura enviaron a una caravana de gitanos para poder celebrar, pero había una trampa.

Kaori se preparaba con un vestido blanco, y una corona de flores que hubo hecho esa mañana. Nada podía ser mejor que casarse con el hombre que amaba y seria la esposa del laird y no del estúpido Yukishiro. Kenshin estaba en el mismo plan que ella ayudándola a vestirse y viceversa, con el tartan Himura que le gustaba de color guinda combinado con blanco y una camisa.

Cuando estuvieron listos empezaron el ritual de boda con las gaitas y las danzas que se consideraban el ritual de boda de un año y un día que aseguraba la paz

La caravana de gitanos empezó a bailar mientras una joven mujer de cabello cafe le servia a Kenshin una copa de vino, y este al beber tan deprisa no noto que esta tenia algo, las danzarinas daban pasos, giros y vueltas mortales; aun seguía observándolas bailar cuando empezó a cabecear y Kaori lo miro preocupada:

-Amor ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Kari, estoy bien solo cansado... - no termino la frase porque se derrumbo hacia atrás cayendo como inconsciente.

-¡Kenshin! Que pasa Kenshin- grita la princesa mientras tomaba a su aun pretendiente acunándolo junto a su corazón, en lo que lloraba desesperadamente. En eso una figura muy familiar se le acerco por atrás y la tomándola del brazo haciendo caer al inerte Highlander mientras extendía su brazo para aligerar su caída aunque el ver en cámara lenta el caer de su amado le daba la impresión de saber que pasaría a continuación.

-No, papá suéltame- grita mientras forcejea -Kenshin levántate mi amor-

-No se levantara princesa Zafiro- contesto otra voz detrás

-Enishi que le hiciste a mi Kenshin- volteo a ver con ira al hombre que había odiado siempre y más ahora por lo ocurrido al Laird Himura.

-Nada, solo hemos hecho dormir a ese estúpido que osó quitarme a mi prometida

-Yo amo Kenshin, déjenme con él-

-Lo siento, hija pero eso no es posible y lo sabes- Espeto molesto su padre

-¡Gitanos ponerlo a dormir y que no despierte jamás a menos que una de mis descendientes acepte despertarlo-

-Y tú mi princesa Zafiro no te casaras con el sino con Enishi como estaba decidido-

-Esta bien- dijo resignada- Solo déjenme despedirme de mi amado laird-

-No creas que podrás despertarlo él vendrá con nosotros, nuestros hombres han sedado a todos los del Clan para entrar-

Kaori miro a Kenshin que estaba con su magnifico tartan y dormido seguía siendo el atractivo ángel oscuro del que se había enamorado cuando tenia 12 años. Se acerco con el más tranquilo paso con un collar sujeto entre sus manos que su amado le dio esa mañana: se inclino sobre la mesa donde lo habían puesto y le hablo al oído:

-Kenshin, no podré estar contigo ahora, pero quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a nada y una de mis descendientes te despertara porque yo Kaori Himura así porque me considero tu esposa, mi corazón, estaré en ella, mi amor por favor nunca olvides lo que te he dicho- termino dándole un beso apasionado para marcar su promesa.

Aun dormido Kaori pudo sentir como si su laird pudiera responderle su entrega, tenia el mismo sabor de cacao e invierno que era lo que más le gustaba, una mirada y una caricia bastaban para hacerla suspirar, pero ahora solo seria mirar a su esposo. Por lo menos para ella.

-Kaori déjalo no hagas eso- dijo su padre apartándola de golpe –Él es un enemigo no tiene derecho a tener tu amor-

-Di lo que quieras padre, pero jamás dejare de amarlo aun tenga que esperar mucho tiempo para estar con él-

Los Kamiya se llevaron el cuerpo del Laird a la torre mas alta del castillo de su propiedad, el hermano menor de Kenshin se quedo como laird, generaciones después se procurarían por pactar la paz con ellos por medio de una boda como lo seria pasado el tiempo.

Kaori se caso forzada con Enishi Yukishiro y el se quedo a cargo de la familia Kamiya después de todo era el segundo hijo. Kaori todos los días iba a ver a Kenshin dormir en la torre y una vez ahí lo besaba apasionadamente sin que la viera su estupido esposo como ella solía llamarlo.

Así el tiempo paso cuando Kaori murió juro regresar al lado de su amado laird, muriendo agonizante en la habitación donde estaba Kenshin pidió al cielo conceder su deseo.

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo de esta historia, por fas me dejan sus reviews para saber sus opiniones

besos

Mitsuki


	2. El Laird despierta

A peticion del publico he aqui al siguiente capitulo de la princesa y el highlander, la historia pertenece a Mirialia Paoloni ( o sea yo) pero algunos de los personajes son de mi propiedad igual las canciones en ingles que aparezcan, los titulos de los libros le perteneces a Karen Marie Moning mi autora favorita y Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece ah Nobuhiro Watsuki asi que sin mas preambulos empezemos

Hasta que una joven de la estirpe Kamiya lo despertara.

CAPITULO 1

Septiembre 1158 años después

Japón, Tokio. época actual

-No es posible siempre pasa lo mismo mas ahora que tengo que regresar- gritaba sin cesar una joven de cabellos pelirrojos, a su madrastra que la había cuidado desde que su padre falleciera, habían venido a este país para buscar una vida tranquila; lejos del bullicio de Edimburgo.

Pero con la muerte de su padre en alta mar, y de su madre al nacer ella; la familia se vio forzada a regresar a la casa paterna, el castillo Kamiya cerca del lago Ness no muy lejos de Inverness donde residía la familia rival en negocios los Himura.

Si los tiempos cambiaron dejando de combatir a través de los años pasaron a ser rivales de negocios y otras cosas, aun después de pactar la paz en el año de 1120 d. C.

El abuelo paterno de Kaoru había muerto hacia 2 meses y les había heredado el Castillo a su nuera y nieta junto con un misterioso legado. Kaoru creció ahí desde 1987 hasta el 1995 donde sus padres le dijeron que se irían a vivir al extranjero

-Kaoru no puedes decir eso ahora, tu carrera como arqueóloga puede tomar un rumbo diferente estando en Escocia y puedes ver ruinas celtas, tu padre decía que era descendiente de los celtas

-La mayor parte de lo que decía mi padre era un disparate además no puedo creer que estemos emparentados con los Himura desde hace 885 años, ni que descendamos de los celtas.

-Hija ya veras que todo saldrá a pedir de boca con la herencia de tu abuelo, así podrás iniciar con tu cargo como heredara, yo me quedare aquí para ver lo de mi partida pero tu te puedes ir libremente ya que tu abuelo se encargo de eso

-Esta bien- dijo resignada- Iré a Escocia pero me gustaría mas irme a España o Japón incluso Corea, creo que **Jae-ook Ann**me ha hechado a perder para otros varones y también desde que vi Sonata de invierno y un deseo en las estrellas o star in my Heart, cuando tenia 18 años, eso si era romance.

-Hija deja ya de alucinar con los sueños y sigue empacando tus cosas- dijo su madrastra poniendo rostro resignado.

Kaoru soñaba con un día conocer a un hombre como el actor mencionado, desde su niñez soñaba con un hombre de musculosos pectorales, con bíceps marcados, una larga cabellera oscura, con una sonrisa de ángel que devastaría a cualquier mujer que lo viera. Y una hermosa tez aceitunada que parecía haber sido derramada sobre David. Con facciones que fueran tañadas por Miguel Ángel.

Vistiendo un plaid que se conocía como ceremonial en las bodas escocesas del siglo IX de color verde y azul formado en cuadros, que parecía mas un sueño que una realidad.

Su cuarto en su casa solo había 2 camas un tocador y también una tele junto con un combo de videocassetera y DVD. Esta pintada en rosa junto con una pequeña biblioteca de muchas novelas románticas que leía desde tercero de preparatoria. Entre las cuales estaban

_The kiss of the highlander, the dark highlander y spell of the highlander.y muchas mas obras._

Kaoru termino de empacar sus cosas junto con todos los libros y afuera estaba el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto y de ahí a su destino el castillo Kamiya y buscar al abogado para que leyera el testamento de su abuelo Kaname Kamiya había sido quien había dirigido las empresas que estaban a cargo de su hijo, después de su fallecimiento.

El vuelo sintió que era el mas largo de su vida, aunque no recordaba cuanto se durmió cuando era niña y se había ido de Escocia a Japón a los 9 años.

-Bien estoy de regreso en casa por lo menos más cerca de Inglaterra de lo que jamás he estado, a parte solo queda ver que es el legado que mi abuelo me dejo-

Después de pasar por la aduana y la revisión del equipaje fue recibida por un viejo amigo de su padre Evan McDonald, que tenia años que no la veía a la mujer en la que se convirtió su pequeña "sobrina".

La emoción de volver a verla era indescriptible verla era igual que ver a su madre, cuando esta era una niña que llamaban la princesa zafiro por que heredo los extraños ojos zafiro que solo se heredaban en las mujeres de la familia Kamiya que daba un aire de misterio y atracción a los hombres Himura para caer rendidos a sus pies

Se acerco con muy silencioso, además sabia que su pequeña sobrina era muy distraída desde que era niña

-Hola Kaoru- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Tío Evan- Grito arrojándose a sus brazos- ¿Cómo supiste que vendría?-

-Tu madrastra llamo para avisar que llegarías hoy, y pidió que tu viejo tío viniera a recogerte – dijo emulando una sonrisa

-Gracias tío.

Los dos recogieron las maletas de Kaoru y fueron a tomar un taxi para el castillo Kamiya que estaba magnifico como lo recordaba hacia muchos años, el castillo de grandes piedras grises con grandes ventanales y en la entrada un gran mosaico que tenia el escudo de la familia que era de un eclipse.

El salón principal del castillo estaba adornado con grandes candelabros los cuales parecían mucho un gran árbol de navidad, los tapices contenían animales mitológicos como: grifos, unicornios y uno que llamo mucho la atención de Kaoru pues no lo recordaba, un Pegaso de plumaje blanco pero con alas negras y crin Gris.

La entrada estaba hecha de madera de roble con los grabados del escudo familiar de los Himura también, que era un sol, una luna y una estrella. Así la generación del siglo en que el clan se unió en boda con la cual se había pactado la paz que de ser guerra, su competencia paso a ser rivales de negocios y también a ser compadres.

Kaoru recordaba el lugar mas grande, claro grande para una niña de 8 años, giraba de un lado a otro la cabeza para ver el que una vez fuera su hogar y donde su abuelo solía contarle historias del Clan Sagara que eran uno de los clanes mas respetados en las tierras altas y poseían poder de los legendarios druidas.

Evan se acerco a su sobrina para decirle que la servidumbre se encargaría de lo que necesitara.

-Ali, los sirvientes te cuidaran desde ahora y si me necesitas estaré en Inverness con tu tía- le estrecho la mano

-Gracias, tío Evan- dijo dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Yo te llamare mañana ya que este instalada aquí, pues parece que me quedare para siempre, siendo la nueva cabeza de la familia Kamiya.

Evan se retiro mientras una mujer no muy alta y su arrugado rostro dejaba ver años de experiencia.

-Señorita Kaoru- grito la anKenshina al reconocerla- Me alegra que haya vuelto

-Gracias Ifigenia hace tanto tiempo que no la veía-

-Muchas gracias, dígale a Eiden que lleve mi maleta a la Cámara dorada por favor-

-Ocupara su cuarto, esta remodelado como su abuelo lo había pedido-

-Ahora como se ve- interrogo

-Será mejor que lo vea usted misma- concluyo la anKenshina-

Llamaron a Eiden y él guió a las dos mujeres al cuarto de Kaoru, subieron por la escalinata derecha, al ala norte del castillo. Donde el pasillo estaba alfombrado de rojo y con lámparas que imitaban a las antiguas antorchas. Hasta el fondo una gran ventana con un sillón debajo.

-hemos llegado, princesa zafiro-

-Gracias iré a explorar el castillo para recordar hace tiempo cuando estuve aquí-

-Muy bien Srita. Yo le avisare cuando la cena este lista-

Kaoru también era llamada la princesa zafiro pues tenia los mismo ojos de su antepasada Kaori, y también era fan de una cantante japonesa- americana llamada Mitsuki Himura, y había traído con ella su mas reciente Álbum: Angel in the Sky.

Su favorita era la que parecía hablar de su sueño con el highlander que veía desde su niñez, llamada "_My guardian lover"_ que va mas o menos así, una hermosa balada romántica al puro estilo de _take my breath away por Berlin:_

In the moment when I found you

I fell in love with you my hero

You who was my enemy and gallant hero in my life, please let me to tell you how I love you my sun.

In that moment when I found you, was scary because I saw you in my dreams.

Other time and place we met, been in love but we can't stay together.

Then I love you more than anyone.

This time we are together my guardian lover, for you I choose this path so difficult and too sad, that's why I been waiting for you the chosen one

The chosen one who will make me happy since my childhood, we kissed but you don't knew me in that moment.

All about you I want to know for all the eternity and more.

You said, you knew me in your dreams, see me for who I am not for the destiny.

That's all I wish from you

This isn't your time anymore, now is our time. Stand by me my guardian don't leave me Karie again.

I want to tell you one more thing before my voice will quite.

My memories of you were so clear but it was confuse. Now I need you to be complete without you my life is a mess.

My guardian lover please listen my song and let the love inside you awakening for me.

I missed you all this time.

La canción era como si tuviera un mensaje escrito, pues era como si le recordara una promesa hecha hacia tanto tiempo, el sentimiento que le producía la primera estrofa, aquellos sueños que había tenido desde su infancia se repetían no muy constantemente pero le daban la sensación de que era un amor perdido por muchos siglos y daba la impresión de ser prohibido por toda su familia.

Vamos Kao como se te ocurre pensar en esas cosas, se supone que ese actor coreano paso a echarte a perder para otros varones se dijo así misma pero no dejo de pensar en el highlander que se aparecía en su memoria era como si lo conociera.

Explorando las viejas torres del castillo llego a una de las mas altas. De manera que esta totalmente descuidada por muchos siglos, no se paro a pensar que la puerta estuviera cerrada, le dio la vuelta al picaporte entrando en la habitación que tenia un tartan desconocido para ella, aunque en los museos de Edimburgo, cuando tenia 6 años, vio tartanes de boda entre los siglos VII y XII no se imagino que la familia guardara uno tan antiguo. Se dio cuenta de que era una habitación con una cama sencilla con dosel, estaba hecha de madera de ébano con tallado de marcas, de rayas horizontales y verticales y también tenia sabanas blancas y una manta de muchos años encima. Dentro de la cama vio un cuerpo, de un hombre moreno que tenia una barba muy larga y el cabello estaba alborotado. Parecía estar dormido profundamente.

Penetro en la habitación mirando de un lado a otro para ver que más había en la habitación a parte de la gran cama, noto que se encontraba un escritorio muy antiguo y con pluma y tintero. La silla simple parecía una especie de trono.

Su caminar era silencioso como si temiera despertar al que para ella era un bello durmiente en espera de su princesa. Había oído la leyenda de que en su hogar se encontraba una persona dormida, un legado en la familia que no se podía decir el nombre de quien estaba dormido. Se referían a el cómo el Pegaso de plumaje oscuro o el ángel negro, algo que la hizo recordar el tapiz de la entrada.

Se acerco tan silenciosa que solo se podía oír la respiración del Bello Durmiente, un hombre que era muy atractivo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dormía boca arriba con un tartan que dejaba al descubierto el lado izquierdo su poderoso pecho.

Kaoru se fue acercando poco a poco quien veía en la cama pero no se dio cuenta de que él ultimo pliegue de la alfombra estaba mal colocado y se tropezó, alcanzando a caer sobre el hombre que estaba en la cama, con un beso en su boca.

Al sentir que le besaban el hombre solo atino a sujetar entre sus musculosos brazos la cintura de la chica, era menuda y estrecha, el hombre la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kaoru sentía que su ser se sumergía en un mar de sensaciones que sentía cada vez mas profundo.

A falta de oxigeno el desconocido termino el beso, excitado. Soñaba siempre con poder corresponderle a su amada Kaori, a quien entre sueños sentía la pasión abrasadora que ella le daba en cada beso. Pero en el momento de terminarlo se dio cuenta que no era Kaori sino otra persona y entonces volvió a besarla como para darse cuenta de que era ella pues la chica le correspondía con una pasión arrolladora. Hondo el beso incitando a Kaoru a echar los brazos al cuello del highlander quien saboreaba el chocolate y las avellanas que estaban en la boca de la joven.

Kaoru de repente sintió que esto estaba mal y forcejeo para terminar el beso que le daba a profundidad el hombre. Cuando lo detuvo, el hombre le vio con miedo pues temió a verse equivocado de persona pero veía a su amada esposa pero la joven que estaba al frente suyo no era, así que decidió preguntar a falta de otra cosa

-¿Quién eres tu?- interrogo el hombre

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, pero responderé me llamo Kaoru Kamiya-

-Kamiya- grito él abriendo los ojos como platos y empujando a la pobre Kaoru que cayo de lado en la cama

-Como llegue aquí, donde esta Kaori y por que tienes unos ojos iguales a los suyos-

-Lo primero no tengo idea de cómo llegaste a nuestro castillo, en segunda ella es mi antepasada tiene 1128 años de muerta murió en 877 a las 48 años de vida y los ojos zafiro se heredan a todas las mujeres de mi familia y a todo esto ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Soy el Laird Himura, Kenshin es mi nombre y ya que sé quien eres tu, por que me besaste-

-Caí sobre ti al tropezar con la alfombra del cuarto y en segunda cuando estaba a punto de levantarme me rodeaste con tus brazos, no sé porque me dio por no frenar el beso, es como si ya te hubiera besado antes-

-Puede que estas en lo correcto, ella me prometió que estaría en la descendiente que me despertara, así que tú eres la reencarnación de mi esposa, bueno casi esposa.-

-Un minuto- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos- Como que la reencarnación de tu esposa-

-Kaori Kamiya, tu antepasada estuvo a punto de ser mi esposa, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea que ocurrió después de que cayera dormido. Pero parece que yo ya te había visto antes en un sueño. Yo secuestre a Kaori para hacerla mi esposa, sin embargo. Debes saber que nuestros clanes eran enemigos, pero al unirme a Kaori yo pactaría la paz de nuestros clanes.- contesto

-Vaya, que ahora entiendo un poco mas, Kenshin yo te ayudare a encontrar que ocurrió en aquella época- dijo con una sonrisa y alargando una mano para tomar el codo del sentado Laird- Es gracioso yo vengo soñando contigo desde que era niña-

-Entonces tu también me habías visto en un sueño-

-Si, pero pensé que eras invento de mi imaginación cuando te veía, de hecho hay un actor coreano que me gusta así que conmigo no cuentes como pareja- dijo sonriendo para levantarle el animo al Laird que tenia la mirada triste

El laird aunque volteo a verla extrañado, pero cuando dijo "como pareja", Kenshin arqueo una ceja para después sonreír sexymente a la joven que contuvo el aliento, Su sonrisa le daba un toque de peligrosidad de "ven por mi nena, soy problemas y lo vas a disfrutar" tipo de actitud que hacia que las mujeres cayeran a los pies de un súper Play boy.

Kenshin creía que la joven tal vez podría ser la reencarnación de Kaori, pues aun dormido oía todo, lo que ella le decía. La promesa de que ella estaría en la mujer que lo despertara, su esposa, como ella se había autonombrado la única persona que logro pasar la pesada coraza de su corazón, en serio lo había logrado cuando se enamoro de la princesa zafiro. ¡Oh por el espíritu de Amaterasu podría ser ella!

Los pensamientos del highlander giraban en torno a la forma de ser de su esposa, su sonrisa, la mirada carmesí, y cuando le dijo que lo amaba, algo inolvidable a su forma de ver y cuando juro que jamás lo olvidaría en el momento en que murió.

Kaoru veía raro a Kenshin que de repente sonrió enigmático, podía decirse que recordaba algo a su rostro del sueño.

-Y entonces ¿cómo vas a ayudarme a encontrar quien me durmió durante. . .

-No sé- contesto sobresaltada- No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo has dormido, pero en verdad te ayudarme. Primero debemos buscar registros de la historia de la zona y no se me ocurre mejor lugar que la biblioteca del castillo.

-Bien, pero tienes algo para vestirme por que parece que el tiempo de las Highlands se ha tornado frío- dijo Kenshin

Kaoru sintió apenada al laird que la observa con una mirada picara y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kenshin intento levantarse, apoyando los descalzos pies en el helado piso de madera. Logro ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole caballerosamente su mano a Kaoru quien se sonrojo ante el gesto del Laird. Tomando su mano se paro, volviendo a tropezar con el tapete, yendo a parar de nueva cuenta en el pecho de Kenshin, sintiendo como si eso ya hubiera pasado antes y sin querer apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del highlander con un abandono casi celestial para él sin saber como tal vez...

Empezó a acunarla y ella lo abrazo con fuerza y una dulce voz que no era Kaoru se oyó:

-Esta vez no te iras de mí, antes lo hiciste pero ahora no-

-¿Kaori?-

-Si amor mío. Aquí estoy he tomado la conciencia de Kaoru un momento, mi amor debes hacer que Kaoru se enamore de ti, para continuar con mi promesa a ti el día en que morí, no puedo hacerlo yo sola-dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarlo con ternura y cariño -Puede que no recuerde todo pero, espero que tu sepas guiarme hasta que logremos estar juntos- concluyo

-Kaori no te vayas- rogó apretándola contra su corazón

-Te amo, ahora también pero aun no lo sé- dijo dejando de hablar y como si cayera dormida

-Lo harás mi vida- se dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru cayo dormida en el pecho de Kenshin quien volvió a acostarse en la cama abrazando a la Princesa Zafiro contra su pecho, rodeo posesivo la cintura de Kaoru y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews para continuar esta histoira

Ahora contesto sus Reviews

Gabyhyatt: si es triste pero sera feliz lo que pasa en el fic y algo angustiante, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

Athena Kaoru Himura: Espero que te guste este episodio ya vez que nuestro kenshin despierta

Mei Fanel: Detesto decepcionarte pero no es el bello durmiento version masculino, hay un asunto mas turbio detras de que lo durmieran y las batallas entre los Kamiya y los Himura

gracias por escribir reviews espero verlas en la siguiente actua

besos

Mitsuki


	3. Un dia de compras accidentado

Esta historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a Mirialia Paolini (o sea yo) y Rurouni Kenshin pertence a Nobuhiro Watsuki, espero que les guste la historia.

CAPITULO 2

Despertó en algo cálido, mullido, sintiéndose bien como no se sentía en mucho tiempo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada violeta de Kenshin, la princesa empezó moverse pensando que no le soltaría pero el laird comenzó a separar los brazos, al principio cuando se dieron el beso era la sensación de "Por fin encontré lo que buscaba" aunque para Kaoru era un poco tonto, puesto que el actor coreano la había echado a perder para otro varones.

Kenshin y Kaoru se levantaron saliendo de la habitación, caminando por el corredor por donde había pasado antes la princesa zafiro-

-Necesito conseguirte ropa así que ¿cuánto mides?

-Perdón- dijo confundido el Laird- No lo sé, solo recuerdo ser mas alto que mi padre y mis hombres-

-en promedio debe medir 1.95 de puro guerrero escocés- dijo la princesa sin darse cuenta

-Tal vez no entiendo como miden ahora- dijo mirando a Kaoru con una sonrisa cínica que bailaba en su seductora boca que la princesa no noto por ir de espaldas.

-Te lo explicare en cuanto te halla conseguido algo de ropa- de repente se sonrojo al imaginarse consiguiendo ropa para semejante espécimen de hombre. No quería encontrarse en la misma situación que su pareja favorita protagonizada por Gwen y Drustan Mackeltar en _the kiss of the highlander _cuando ella le compra ropa a Drustan. Aunque se rió un poco de cómo le partiría la cara a la que les atendiera y tratara de robar a Kenshin. El aludido ni noto la risa.

Descendieron por la escalera de caracol hasta lo que fue la recamara del padre de Kaoru, un hombre de igual estatura que Kenshin pero menos corpulento y menos musculoso.

La vista del highlander iba de un lado a otro viendo los cuadros y los paisajes pintados y lo que parecían ser lámparas de halógeno, algo que hizo que aparecieran mas de un signo de interrogación en su mente

No hay velas, ni tapetes de piel de animal, como zorros o venado dentro del castillo pensó

Los muros de piedra gris hacían que sintiera nostalgia de su tiempo, aunque la caminada lo desperezo pero se que viendo la silueta de la princesa zafiro que seguía caminando con lo que le designo extraño aparato en sus oídos.

Su cabellera negra sujeta por una cola, la forma de caminar un poco encorvada y con poca seguridad confundían de cierta manera a Kenshin , había tenido la fuerza de gritarle cuando la beso, pero ahora parecía tan vulnerable que un sentido de posesividad y protección le inundo el corazón.

Llegaron a la alcoba de Kojiro y Kao empezó la selección de la ropa "aun tengo que comprarle ropa de su talla dudo que l de un hombre de 1.85 sea la talla de alguien como Kenshin" pensó mientras abría el armario que estaba al fondo de la recamara tapizada de azul rey con escritorio clásico, un tocador en el cual había fotografías de ella y su madre y madrastra.

Abrió el closet y empezó a seleccionar sudaderas que posiblemente le fueran al Himura, tomando una con capucha:

-Toma- dijo pasándole con el brazo izquierdo extendido, una sudadera de color negro y cordeles blancos- Te quedara algo apretada pero es necesaria te iré a comprar algo para ello necesito que vengas porque no quiero equivocarme con tu talla-

-Bien- respondió con la expresión confundida, tomando la sudadera- Me quitare el plaid-

-¿Qué?- pregunto distraída volteando a verlo, quietándose la prenda en la luz de la ventana del sitio, la luz dorada hacia contraste con Kenshin haciéndolo mas atractivo a la vista y Kaoru se quedo sin respiración, sintiendo que deseaba darle otro apasionado beso a Kenshin

Kenshin no se dio cuenta que lo miraba pero él quitándose el plaid, lo dejo caer, pasando la sudadera por la cabeza, pensando como seria la vida si hubiera desposado a Kaori y ahora tenia que pensar la manera de hacer estimular la memoria del inconsciente de Kaoru, hacerla recordar acerca de su pasado como su amada. Averiguar que sucedió cuando lo durmieron.. No solo esos asuntos, sino también que realmente paso a sus ancestros y los hechos que originaron las batallas entre las familias; aunque teniendo a Kaoru seria algo nuevo sintiéndose bien en su compañía.

Vio que Kao lo observaba, cambiando su gesto se concentrar de nuevo en las vestimentas, sacado unos pantalones, de mezclilla, de pants, otros calzoncillos pero negros tomando en cuenta que los otros eran boxers blancos con estampado de besos y una playera con el mensaje de Love and Peace. Selecciono una de las playeras de color gris tras quitarse y volver a ponerse la sudadera, tomo los pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban ceñidos marcándole de una manera muy atrayente a la vista el trasero y ni se digan otras partes.

Al terminarse de vestir el Himura, la princesa lo guió a la salida del castillo no sin esconderse de la servidumbre; aunque el pobre Kenshin volteando a cada rato, corrían el riesgo de que se golpeara con medio mundo de muebles. La ropa termino por sentarle apretada, ya era urgencia que fueran a la tienda que sabia ella estaba en el centro comercial que vio en su viaje en el taxi desde el aeropuerto. Salieron por un pasadizo secreto que ella conocía desde niña y jugaba en el castillo.

La ropa de un atleta con experiencia le ira de maravilla y sin mencionar que las mujeres que lo vieran se anotarían en una larga lista del clásico "quien le conoce le quiere dar hijos" algo que por instinto Kao se resistía a que sucediera.

Después de salir del castillo descendieron por la colina a pie, ver a Kenshin desplazándose tan rápido era algo que se negaba a creer, apenas se había levantado de la cama y caminaba como si fuera un cazador tras su presa, aunque tenia cierta soltura de movimientos felinos. Para sorpresa de Kenshin paso algo tan rápido que lo hizo caer.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un auto-

-¿Un que?-

-Un auto, como decirlo- se tomo la barbilla con el dedo índice y el gordo- es como una carreta hecha de metal y para moverse no necesita caballos o burros-

-No comprendo, pero estoy seguro que aprenderé ya que no puedo regresar al siglo IX-

-No regresaras, pero me tienes a mi para ayudarte a ser un adaptado-respondió haciéndole la parada a un vehículo

Tomaron el taxi hasta la ciudad, dirigiendo al chofer al centro comercial del lugar y cuando bajaron a la entrada de este, santo dios, las mujeres veían al montañés como si fuera una deliciosa barra de chocolate a la cual abalanzarte para disfrutar de ella pedazo, hasta chuparte los dedos. La lista que rondaba la mente de Kao se iba alargando de manera kilométrica conforme veía que las mujeres intencionalmente se resoban al pasar junto a Kenshin.

Seguían caminando normal por la plaza cuando se topo con un joven de cabellos rojizos iguales a los de Himura.

-Bien, tu debes ser la nueva encargada de los Kamiya- dijo el joven

-bueno si, pero quien eres-

-Soy del clan rival, me llamo Ken y supongo que te apodan la princesa zafiro-

-Soy Kaoru aunque así me llaman desde niña-

-es mejor que no me ande con rodeos¡Quiero que me devuelvas el legado que esta en el castillo de tu familia-

Ella sabia en teoría se refería a Kenshin así que estaba decidida a no dar el brazo a torcer:

-No te lo daría aunque por ello tenga que pagar con algo- espeto furiosa

-Te exijo que me lo entregues ese legado pertenece a mi clan-

-No y adiós- moviéndose para un lado.

-No es la ultima vez que reclamare el legado Kamiya-

-Reclama lo que quieras, no te lo daré- concluyo molesta

-Ya la pagaras, ese legado le pertenece a mi familia no a tu clan-

-No te lo entregare porque estará conmigo para siempre-

Jalando al pobre highlander, Kao metió a arrastras al pobre en una tienda alejándose de Ken, que tenia estupefacto e incrédulo a Himura Legado cual será el legado, Kaoru no me a dicho nada de ello pensó el laird.

La pregunta rondo por su cabeza, sin decir nada, miraba enigmático e interrogante a la princesa. Y paso por su cabeza que le vistió y le ayudaría sin recibir nada a cambio, aunque el parecido con el chico con su hermano Sanosuke, no paso desapercibida por él.

Kenshin seguía el camino que Kao le guiaba hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa para varones, entrando se toparon con una dependienta salida del paraíso; pensamiento de ella.

Pero no para Kao que la miraba como si le hubieran salido cuernos y cola, y miraba descaradamente a Kenshin anotándose en la kilométrica lista que ya tenia en la mente desde que salieran del castillo.

Kenshin ni atención prestaba, miraba camisas, pantalones, suéteres, camisetas, playeras y toda clase de cosas que había dentro del local.

-Bienvenidos a Brand's, soy Marguerite un placer en atenderlos- se presento la dependienta haciéndole ojitos al laird que ni en cuenta la tenia, aunque escucho atento la presentación de la chica y la miro de reojo. La joven no era muy alta, eso si sus piernas eran bien moldeadas y largas, veintitantos encima, pero con unos anteojos de fondo de botella que prácticamente, le colgaban de la nariz y una sonrisa cínica.

Kenshin se desvió de ellas y se acerco a tomar unos pantalones de un muestrario donde deslizaba sus manos a lo largo de estos para saber si eran suaves, aunque a su perspectiva se veían duros. La suavidad le llego en un momento al sentirlos. Escogió unos pantalones azules que combinaban con su piel. Volteo a ver a Kaoru, paso por su mente como seria acariciar su piel pues se veía suave como la seda, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse la idea, primero tenia que hacerla recordar que lo amaba y que debían estar juntos sin importar lo que pasara aun para la familia de Kao. No sabia si lo aceptarían, después de todo tuvieron que esconderse de la servidumbre para salir del castillo Kamiya

Kaoru observaba concentrado a Kenshin en los pantalones y veía lo atractivo que era. Ya no estaba tan segura que el actor coreano que le gustaba siguiera dentro de su mente imaginando como seria el laird como padre tal vez se vería magnifico cargando a un niño, o a una niña en sus brazos solo que era un poco raro imaginar que el seria un padre excelente.

Mi cabeza definitivamente esta en Júpiter, como se me ocurre pensar que Kenshin pudiera ser un buen marido para mí .

La dependienta seguía mirando a Kenshin como si fuera un delicioso paletón para deborar de un solo bocado y eso hizo sentir a la princesa zafiro sobreprotectora con el laird. Aunque al mirar a Kenshin le pasaba la idea de una playera ajustándole el torso, era igual que dejar de pensar en el actor Jae-ohk Ann.

-Toma Kenshin, vamos a los probadores- dijo jalándolo del cordón del pantalón ella tomo unas truzas y también boxers. De repente se acordó de la escena de Gwen y Drustan en el libro.

-El probador esta allá- señalo a la pared de fondo-Permítame guiarlo señor- ronroneo la dependienta mirando coquetamente al Laird.

-Aquí en Brand's sus deseos son ordenes-

Deja tranquilo a mi hombre pensó Kao mirando furiosa a Marguerite que ni caso le prestaba.

Antes de que le guiaran la princesa volvió a agarrar el cordón de su pantalón, para terminar aventándolo al probador. Acto seguido le dijo en la mano las ropas interiores y cero la puerta un poco hastiada de la vendedora.

Teniendo los brazos en jarras se volteo a ver a Marguerite, entonces le espeto con una ira parecida a la de una valquiria.

-Su ropa no le quedaba, es por eso que venimos no necesita ayuda para nada-

Marguerite paso su mirada al probador donde las musculosas pantorrillas de Kenshin estaban a la vista de la puerta puesto que era de cortas tablillas y luego vio con desdén a la princesa.

-Eres mexicana verdad y te has hecho con un escocés-

-No lo soy, soy escocesa, criada en ese hermoso país, y solo es mi novio- Que estoy diciendo Dios santo -ES mi prometido así que ni te hagas ilusiones-

La dependienta le miro significativamente el dedo anular izquierdo sin señal de un anillo de compromiso.

-Entonces aun puedo conseguir algo- Dijo marchándose con el seño fruncido en dirección al mostrador. Mientras Kao establecía guardia delante del probador.

Adentro Kenshin miraba extrañado la ropa y oia como se desarrollaba la discusión entre su Kao y la dependienta, dándole gusto escuchar que la princesa zafiro lo llamaba su prometido además de sentir que ella es posesiva Amaterasu, se siente como una especie de repetición

Alon se alerto del sonido de siseo de la tela, que estaba desvistiéndose Kenshin y por mas que intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en su esplendorosa desnudez aunque intentaba concentrarse en Jae-ohk Ahn, no le salía; la imagen de cuando Kenshin sonreía en sus sueños de niñez.

-¿Kaoru?- llamo Kenshin

Obligándose a dejar de imaginar que Kenshin la besaba contesto con un mmm

-Estos calzones. . . ¡Oh por Amaterasu!- exclamo

La princesa soltó un resoplo y le dijo-Ten cuidado ¿Qué te ocurrió? Para que gritas-

-Me lastiman con los pantalones puestos-contesto

-Sal y deja que te vea como estas-dijo la princesa para relajarse

-Ni hablar tendrás que entrar- contesto con voz estrangulada

Observando con desdén a Marguerite que afortunadamente abordada por un hombre de la misma estatura de Kenshin. Kaoru entro al probador. Y vio como Kenshin giraba para verse hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, Santa Maria, primero ver su espalda y luego sus pectorales sintió que se sonrojaba. Vio su apretada musculatura en el pantalón de mezclilla negro y la camisa marcaba su poderoso torso tuvo un sonrojo hasta las raíces de su cabellera y el brillo del mismo resaltaba mas su color de cabello.

-te ves muy bien- balbuceó mirando de arriba hacia abajo hasta que su vista se detuvo directamente en la entrepierna del laird, vio las ondulaciones del abdomen, sus esbeltas caderas y . . .

-¿Que tienes dentro del pantalón?-exigió saber al ver el bulto

-Nada que Amaterasu no deseara darme-

-No me lo trago, te pusiste relleno, pero que lo tengas así de grande-dijo Azorada

-Entonces aproxímate chica, toca lo que crees es mi relleno- su mirada a ambar teniendo una chispa de desafió mientras tomaba su mano y con la otra cerraba la puerta aproximando peligrosamente a su entre pierna y . . .

-No es necesario, Kenshin te creo- exclamo sonrojada hasta la medula

Pero de cualquier manera el tomo su barbilla y le elevo el rostro a su vista y con una suavidad exquisita deposito un ligero beso en su boca soltándola para que saliera del probador dando pasos hacia atrás anonadada.

-Gracias- musito el highlander cerrando la puerta y continuo poniéndose "los trapos" como él los llamaba.

Alon, al cerrarse la puerta paso los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre los labios, por un momento creyó saborear chocolate de la boca del laird. Sintió tocar el cielo con los dedos y sentir una caída estrepitosa. Aun se sentía atraída. Recuerdos se amontonaban como si un sentimiento dormido se agitara en su anterior y un recuerdo de un gran amor inconcluso. Los recuerdos de un secuestro, un beso y una boda en festejo se arremolinaron en su mente, la sensación de una angustia, un odio que nunca llego a terminarse hacia alguien, tristeza infinita que sentía. Hasta que llego la imagen de un tartan desconocido de color negro con rojo, y otro tartan color verde y azul que era el tartan Himura.

Y el sonido de una voz ronca de un hombre de que ellos jamás estarían en paz.

Recuerdos de una muerte por una daga con mango dorado que no alcanzo a distinguir, esto la puso muy nerviosa sintiendo que le había pasado ya hacia demasiado tiempo. Y finalmente algo cálido por Kenshin latía en su corazón ardiente como el fuego y cálido como el sol que crecía

Los pantalones de mezclilla sientan bien y la playera negra quedo de lujo, pensó Kenshin. Le había quedado unos boxers blancos no como las truzas negras que se había medido antes Santo cielo me apretaban como si fueran un aparato de tortura pensó mientras intentaba sacárselos.

De verdad que solo estaba dispuesto a que no le apretaran y estaría muy bien, que no le apretaran pues cuando hiciera el amor con Kaoru podría recordar cuanto lo amaba como Kaori pero sino recordaba como podía de verdad averiguar lo que el aun sentía por la princesa zafiro. Aunque en realidad quería aprender a querer Kaoru, no por ser la reencarnación de su esposa como ella dijo que se quedaría un amor mas profundo y tan largo como un milenio; aun estaba dentro del corazón de ambos.

Kenshin salió del probador vestido con el pantalón y la camisa cual marcaba de manera sensual su torso, fue entonces que volvió a tener encima la vista de su princesa aunque esta se volteo por sonrojo así como la de Marguerite. Se acerco por atrás y rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la princesa, con una sonrisa digna de Adonis la acerco y le deposito un beso en la coronilla.

Como si fuera reacción autómata ella se giro y le dio un abrazo con un beso en la mejilla, dando paso a que Kenshin la volviera abrazar le dio un beso en la boca entreabierta saboreando cada rincón teniendo por sabor el de las frutas silvestres.

Marguerite solo vio atónita la acción del highlander. Por fin se derribo derrotada en una silla cercana porque se veía que ese hombre amaba a la extraña escocesa. Asumiendo que ya no tenia oportunidad con el apuesto highlander quienes después de pagar las ropas que Kenshin se llevaba salieron del tienda.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de ahora y por fas dejen sus reviews

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

Gabyhyatt: Le sirve saber quien lo durmio porque hay un asunto turbio detras de todo esto por eso, gracias por tu review espero verte en la proxima

Athena Kaoru Himura: Todas tus preguntas seran contestadas dentro de la historia segun progrese la misma, pero te puedo contestar una, no kaoru no se perdera para que kaori viva, kaoru tiene el espiritu de kaori por ser su reencarnacion pero ella toma la conciencia de su cuerpo para ayudar a Kenshin en los asuntos turbios que se ven en la historia

Nos vemos en la siguiente vuelta del fic

Besos

Mitsuki


	4. Algunas Verdades

Bueno aqui traigo la continuacion, aqui se aclaran algunos cabos sueltos, pero algunas de su preguntas se iran contestando segun pase la historia. Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki y la historia es mia

¡Que la disfruten!

CAPITULO 3

Al salir de la tienda se encaminaron al mero centro de la zona comercial para ir a comer algo en un pequeño restaurante Italiano-

-Kao tengo hambre-

-Yo también iremos a Luigi's para comer y ahí me contaras lo que recuerdes que sucedió cuando lo que paso ¿Ok?-

-¿Ok?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Significa, sí estas de acuerdo-

-Ah, esta bien- dijo tendiéndole el brazo izquierdo en forma galante, aunque cohibida alon le tomo el brazo y caminaron al restaurante italiano donde los Kamiya tenían una cuenta. Pero desde la muerte de Iván no sabia si la cuenta estaba aun en pie.

El restaurante no era más grande que una casa de una planta y sin embargo guardaba bien el espacio para las mesas. Pero ya no era tan concurrido el lugar como hacia 12 años donde las familias de toda la ciudad iban de vez en cuando a comer.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de un ventanal sin notar que eran observados por alguien, un mesero les tomo la orden y las bebidas. Uno pidió agua porque no sabia que otra cosa y la otra una coca-cola, acto seguido el mesero se retiro, volviendo con las bebidas; dejándolos solos con las cartas y hablando:

-Bien, dices que solo estabas bebiendo una copa de vino y caíste dormido, aunque la oíste gritar que pasaba. Y le dijiste que no pasaba nada y paso.- dijo la princesa.

-Si, lo único que oí decir es que Kaori se casaría con un tal Enishi y no sé más. Recuerdo que habían ido a vernos una caravana Romanies por mi boda con la anterior princesa zafiro, pero esta jamás llego a realizarse, me decía mientras estaba dormido que aun me amaba- concluyo con el semblante triste.

-Bien lo que yo sé, es lo siguiente: Nuestra familia ha estado en guerra con los Himura por mas de 1358 años, hasta 1120 d. C. cuando se unieron en matrimonio Okon y Seijuro, mis tatara abuelos, que vaya si fue caótico. De ser rivales de en guerra pasamos a ser rivales de negocios. Desde que mi padre murió, mi abuelo dirigía los negocios por ahora yo debo hacerme cargo de ello como la nueva laird (aunque ya no se usa) de la familia Kamiya, pero yo quiero continuar con mi vida de arqueóloga-

-Entiendo- giro la cabeza- aquí viene lo que pedimos- dijo Kenshin para evitar tocar su mano

Kenshin tuvo problemas para comer el spaghetti a la boloñesa que había pedido. Pero aunque se le hacia ridículo porque no era un niño que Kao lo alimentara algo que se le antojo celestial y de pronto como si fuera algo pasado vio el brillo del alma de Kari en la mirada azul de la princesa zafiro actual. Sin querer hizo que Kaoru riera porque el se mancho la mejilla de salsa de carne

-Kenshin espérate , no te muevas o te ensuciaras mas-

-¿Qué tengo en la mejilla?-

-Salsa de carne de tu spaghetti-

-Límpiamela por favor ni siquiera veo donde esta-

Cuando Kaoru estaba por limpiársela con el dedo el giro la cabeza y le lamió el dedo de forma provocativa que la hizo temblar en la silla. Viendo deseo en la mirada oscura que prometía en paraíso entero.

-Gracias Kao-

-De nada Kenshin- balbuceo- bueno vamos de regreso al castillo y a la biblioteca- dijo haciéndole la seña al camarero para que trajera la cuenta y el encargar a la cuenta de los Kamiya no hubo peros.

Al salir del restaurante, Kenshin sintió algo malo en le ambiente que rodeaba. Y Kao le tomo el brazo para salir del lugar y echar por tierra esperanzas de las mujeres que se seguían anotando en la kilométrica lista que ya debía tener mas de 80 Km. de distancia.

Del otro lado de la calle un hombre vestido de color negro, chamarra de cuero con botas industriales y unos pantalones de cuero que marcaban sus musculosos muslos. Saco de la chamarra una especie de ballesta y algo plateado brillo saliendo disparada una especie de flecha con trayectoria marcada al pecho de la princesa Zafiro.

Se oyó un gran estruendo haciendo que la gente corriera de un lado a otro y gritando, en varias direcciones, trastabillando e incluso había niños llorando y Kenshin protegía a Kaoru con su cuerpo, esta preguntaba que pasaba pero el no contestaba.

La flecha que fue disparada desde la otra orilla iba tan rápida como el viento estando a punto de llegar al pecho de Kaoru no logro el cometido gracias al brazo de Kenshin, cual fue clavado por la saeta el pobre highlander vio al hombre que intento matar a su princesa.

Un hombre de cabellera larga negra, y vio un ojo de color ámbar detrás del extraño antifaz negro como el logro llamarlo.

-Kenshin tu brazo- grito la princesa rompiendo una manga de su abrigo haciéndole un torniquete en el bíceps derecho para evitar una hemorragia.

-No te preocupes...- no termino la frase por caer desmayado en el regazo de la princesa quien con un gran esfuerzo a pesar de tener gran fuerza en los brazos lo llevo hasta un taxi que los dejo en la puerta del castillo donde la princesa llamo a su cuidadora y a Eiden para que la ayudaran:

-Ifigenia, Eiden necesito ayuda grito desde la entrada del castillo- al oír el llamado de la princesa corrieron a ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué paso señorita Kaoru? Le hemos estad buscando desesperadamente ¿Por qué huyo?-

-No importa eso ahora, pero por favor ayúdenme a llevar a este hombre a la Habitación Azul-

-¡Que!- gritaron ambos sirvientes –No puede-

-Si puedo, ahora ayúdenme con este hombre el protegió con su cuerpo. Necesito gasas, alcohol, trapos limpios y agua hirviendo junto con aguja e hilo-

-Si, señorita- contesto Ifigenia mientras corría a la habitación principal por el botiquín y el resto de las cosas pedidas.

Mientras Eiden y la princesa llamaban al laird hasta la habitación de Alon. El sentimiento de culpa de que la protegiera y que no revelara su identidad la carcomía. Pero por fin acepto algo, se había enamorado del extraño Laird. Pero no lo admitiría tan rápido en su mente.

Llegaron a la habitación y Kaoru quito la colcha colocando en la cama a Kenshin que ya sangraba menos gracias al torniquete hecho y pidió a Eiden retirarse, por fin el curso de primero auxilios tomando hace mas de 5 años serviría de algo, deshizo el torniquete y empezó a limpiar la herida una vez que Ifigenia trajo los trapos y el agua caliente, cosiendo la herida del brazo, al termino coloco un paño con alcohol. Para evitar un infección para terminar cubriendo la herida con gasas.

Aun con la herida curada esta aun dolía haciendo gemir dolorosamente al hombre que no podía mas y Kao por verlo sudar tanto que le subió la fiebre al punto casi de dejarlo adormilado pues había recobrado la conciencia mientras ella terminaba de curarle la herida

-Kenshin debes resistir el dolor para encontrar a Kaori que vive en algún lugar, debemos saber que pasara contigo ahora-

Su temperatura seguía aumentando y el resto del agua caliente se había enfriado así que sumergió otro trapo limpio y lo puso en la cabeza de su amado que respiraba con dificultad seguía siendo la problemática, y también averiguar quien era la persona que había herido a su Kenshin y saber que vio él.

En sueños Kenshin la llamaba en sueños viendo sonrisas de 2 niños que tenían el cabello largo rojo y otra de cabello negro, parecían llevarse bien. El joven laird despertaba

-Kaoru- decía el laird

-Aquí estoy Kenshin- sujeto su mano- Por que me protegiste, ese sujeto te hizo gran daño quien quisiera matarme-

-Ali- termino de decir Kenshin

La conciencia de Kaori, al oír como él llamaba cariñosamente, volvió a tomar el control del cuerpo de Kaoru mientras ella aun seguia sosteniendo su mano, al tomar conciencia despidió este un brillo zafiro. Pero no despertó al Laird.

Kaoru aun seguía cuidando a Kenshin cambiando paños, y tratando de calmarlo, ya que se movía mucho y hablando incoherencias, recordando los sentimientos que dormían en su interior por Kaori.

Su Kaori, Kenshin también decía que la amaba mientras estaba dormido. Kaoru pensó que tal vez no podría competir con su antepasada en el corazón de Kenshin, aunque de repente Kaoru oyó lo que tal vez fuera una confesión de amor por el laird hacia ella en el futuro.

-Kaoru te amo, no por ser la reencarnación de Kaori sino por quien eres, quiero verte como mujer no como Kaori-

Las horas se hicieron eternas y Kao termino dormida sobre el pecho del laird, la seguridad que ese pecho le transmitía que solo lo necesitaría a el, el resto de su vida, siempre Pero Jae-ohk Ann pensó

Pues ni modo, es a Kenshin a quien tu quieres contesto su conciencia

Si lo quiero acepto la princesa zafiro para sus adentros ni siquiera sabría su madrastra la existencia de Kenshin aun . . .

Kenshin por su parte aun seguía delirando sobre la primera batalla entre los Kamiya y los Himura . Veía como los lairds intercambiaban palabras sobre porque el de la batalla, de acuerdo a ellos se basaban en la muerte de a hija del Laird Himura y la del segundo hijo del señor Kamiya.

-Si no fuera por la muerte de mi hija ante tu clan seguiríamos en paz-

-Pero ella mato a mi hijo, la atraparon en la daga en mano-

-ella les dijo que paso-

-Si, pero mis hombres la vieron con las manos en la daga. Así que no puede estar diciendo la verdad-

-Porque no la creyeron ella amaba con su corazón a tu hijo, hubiera sido incapaz de matarlo-

-Soujiro también y por eso fue tan ciego para no ver la verdadera naturaleza de su mujer-

-No se por que case mi hija con tu hijo Aoshi fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida-

-Lo mismo digo- rebatió mientras cerraba los ojos con gesto de dolor- Ya basta de palabrería ¡Ataquen!- grito el laird.

Dando la orden de que ataque empezando con una de las numerosas batallas que los clanes mas poderosos de las Highlands empezaran a tener a 1120 D.C.

Kenshin después oyó una voz suave pero a la vez exigente de que no debía amar a la princesa zafiro. Pero rehusó a hacerle caso, su corazón ya tenia dueña-

Paso a otra visión y vio a Kaori casándose con Enishi Yukishiro que lo hacia en un mar de lagrimas mirando a la torre mas alta del castillo de su familia, el laird parecía un espectro en la boda, quien que por mas que gritaba que no aceptara no era escuchado por su amada esposa. Otra visión le fue presentada don de la pobre Kaori era abusada y golpeada por Yukishiro reclamándole por seguir amando al tonto Himura . También vio como consumida por la ira logro hacerle una marca en el rostro de lado derecho.

Kaori se levantaba con dificultada llena de moretones y raspaduras en todo el cuerpo. Levantándose para reclamarle a Yukishiro.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de Kenshin él era mas hombre de lo que eres tu maldito, tenia honor y compasión . . .- No logro terminar pues fue golpeada con un puño por Enishi.

-Hablo así de el, porque es un maldito que me robo tu amor, yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti Kaori mejor dicho Kari, por eso eres mía-

-No me llames así, solo Kenshin tiene el derecho de llamarme así – contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas, que eran de dolor por amarlo todavía.

-Yo te llamare como ese maldito- bramo con los ojos inyectados de sangre

-Haber si de una vez comprendes que eres solo mía- decía mientras la princesa salía del cuarto

-Kaori-

-No quiero oírte mas, iré a ver como esta mi hijo-

-Es nuestro-

-No, es mío, porque tu no estuviste en el parto-

Yukishiro volvió a llamarla pero esta no le respondió pues había recogido a su hijo y se fue a la torre donde dormía Kenshin por un pasadizo que solo ella conocía.

En su visión el highlander la veía junto a el con un bebe de cabellera oscura de unos 8 meses de edad.

-Kenshin me hubiera gustado que el fuera tu bebe, se llama Kenshin como tu, pero es . . .

Pero en cuanto este junto a ti, te daré todos los hijos que quieras-

La visión se acabo ahí y sintió algo en el pecho se hizo presente, se vio caer en un fondo sin fin, su vista se nublo.

El amanecer llego y la fiebre de Kenshin por fin cedido y sintió un peso encima del pecho, elevo la cabeza para encontrar el cabello negro de su princesa, quien dormía tranquilamente en su pecho con un paño en su mano. Recordando cuando secuestro a Kaori y el la atendió en la cámara dorada en su castillo donde nació el amor entre los 2

Alargo el brazo tratando de moverla

-Kao, Kao- dijo sacudiéndola

-Mmm, 5 minutos mas por favor-

Rió suave y sensualmente con un toque divertido – Kaoru despierta, mi cuerpo esta adormilado-

-Que- dijo suavemente- Kenshin ya estas bien-

-Gracias por cuidarme-

-Como te diste cuenta

-Por lo paño, cuando secuestre a Kaori, ella también sufrió de fiebre así que por eso la cuide yo y me enamore mas de ella. Pero contigo estoy mas a que agradecido- le contesto sonriendo tomando su mano ligeramente su barbilla, mirando los ojos rubí que tanto le gustaban. Kao fijo su mirada en esos ojos negros como la noche y no pudo evitar levantar a cabeza para besar a Kenshin. Quien no siendo lento hondo el beso para saborear todos y cada uno de los rincones de su boca, saboreando el cacao e invierno que había en su ser.

Ifigenia pensando que estaban dormidos entro y casi se desmaya al ver a su niña besando al desconocido hombre que había traído

-Niña Kaoru- grito tirando las toallas que traía para el baño

-Como puede hacer eso-

Kaoru y Kenshin se separaron de golpe con el sabor de cada quien en la boca y vieron apenados el rostro de Ifigenia para terminar la princesa zafiro como su nombre lo indica , con un rubor hasta las raíces del cabello.

Mientras Kenshin miraba un poco turbado a su pequeña fierecilla y estaba encantado.

-Debo admitirlo el sonrojo te queda Kaoru- dijo Kenshin tratando de quitar lo tenso del momento.

-Kenshin- dijo mirándolo. Esto no es momento de bromear, tengo que presentarte-

Kenshin solo enfoco su vista en Ifigenia a pesar de tener el poderoso torso descubierto y solo los boxers con estampado de bocas puestos, las sabanas blancas solo lo cubrían su cintura hacia abajo, la aya no se inmuto aunque encontró así al laird y tenia azorada a la princesa, Ifigenia aun estaba enojada con ella por besar al desconocido hombre que venia vestido sensualmente marcando sus abdominales, con la cabellera tan larga que llegaba a la cintura. Y por un momento sus ojos llameantes de ira bajaron hasta sabana para notar una potente erección por parte de laird, para acto seguido volver al rostro o de Kaoru.

Kao estaba roja, no sabia como le diría a Ifigenia que el desconocido era el laird que dormía en la torre mas vieja del castillo de la familia a la que ella servia desde antes que la misma princesa roja naciera.

-Ah, Ifigenia te presento a Kenshin Himura un amigo que me salvo en el centro comercial de un asaltante y recibió un balazo en el brazo derecho –

La mirada de Ifigenia se suavizó y exhalo un suspiro – Gracias por proteger a nuestra princesa roja, Señor Kenshin Pero ¿Por qué beso a la princesa?-

-Kenshin y yo nos conocimos en México Ifigenia es por eso- mintió Alon

-Si eso es- dijo- Yo estoy enamorado de ella señora y me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas que amigos pero ella esta enamorada de alguien mas-

-Entonces no hay problema, me retiro señorita y antes dejo estas toallas- dijo el aya para posteriormente salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta

-¿Por qué mentiste Kaoru?- interrogo Kenshin

-No me creería que te encontré dormido en el castillo, y que caí sobre ti y nos besamos como si fueras el bello durmiente despertaras- tartamudeó apenada

-¿No te lo creería?-

-No, porque se supone que tu eres un mito Kenshin, aquél que nos molesto en el centro comercial hablaba de ti. Tú eres el legado de los Kamiya aparentemente-

-¡Que!- grito el Laird anonadado

-¡Ay! No grites- protesto la pobre tapando sus oídos

-Perdona pero no entiendo-

-Escucha, cuando yo era pequeña, oí que alguien dormía en la torre mas alta y solo una mujer de mi familia podía despertarlo, pero nunca me imagine que era yo la afortunada.-dijo parándose y dirigiendo a la entrada de la habitación

-Vístete Kenshin tu pantalón y camisa limpios están en la silla- dijo señalando el escritorio

-Así podremos bajar a la biblioteca de la familia, ahí te explicaré-

Kenshin la vio salir del cuarto con la misma postura que cuando bajaban las escaleras de la torre Otra vez insegura

El laird esta vez venia con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, y una camisa de vestir de color púrpura que acentuaba el tono de sus hermosos ojos violeta.

Mientras se vestía, le paso por la mente que tal vez era por algo que siempre tenia esa misma postura de inseguridad, le daba deseo colarse en su cerebro y saber que le había pasado durante su infancia, su adolescencia y además parte de la vida que vio en sus ojos color zafiro, cosa que le inquietaba.

Solo un beso de su parte la primera vez que la vio y su mundo se volvió de cabeza, ahora con el reciente, ya no sabia como podría no enamorarse de ella su doncella, su princesa zafiro. En el pasado cuando hablaba con Kaori, veía el mismo sentimiento de la pobre Kao, la misma tristeza que veía en los ojos de su hermosa princesa zafiro

Mientras Kaoru con los sentimientos revueltos no podía mas que esperar a que su corazón no se rompiera en mil pedazos cuando llegara quien era la reencarnación de Kaori, que su amor por el laird desapareciera para dejar de sufrir por no confesárselo.

Su corazón ya desde el primer momento de ver a Kenshin latía muy rápido

00000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que les haya gustando mucho este episodio, espero que algunas dudas queden aclaradas, otras saldran directamente en la novela.

Ahora contesto sus reviews:

Zuky- Gracias, relajate yo tambien me ando debatiendo entre Link de The legend of Zelda y Erik del Fantasma de la Opera aunque este ultimo ni al caso, espero verte en la siguiente vuelta

Athena Kaoru Himura: Se ve pasivo porque tomo en cuenta su caracter tranquilo de la serie, por eso no es agresivo, lo que si es que mas adelante se pondra bastante posesivo

Gracias por sus reviews

besos

Mitsuki


	5. El origen de la guerra

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD NO PUEDO SUBIRLOS TAN SEGUIDO COMO QUISIERA PERO AQUI ESTA

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki ( si fuera mia haria a kenshin padre de 4 hijos y no lo mataria de lepra ni a kaoru) y la historia le pertence a Mirialia Paolini (o sea yo)

DISFRUTEN EL CHAPI

CAPITULO 4

Después de terminar de vestirse, Kenshin siguió a la princesa hasta la biblioteca donde Kao se aproximo al Gran ventanal, se veía caer la lluvia sin cesar y el ruido de las gotas al golpear el vidrio la calmaba como cuando era pequeña y su padre junto a Iván le contaban leyendas de los grandes Celtas y los druidas, Sobre la Diosa Amaterasu, la doncella mágica. También la leyenda del Rey Arturo, junto con historia de los Tuatha De Dannan.

La biblioteca era enorme con estanterías de madera de pino con 10 espacios cada uno para guardar libros y en ellos había desde enciclopedia hasta novelas románticas que leía la madre de Kaoru cuando su esposo se ausentaba, libros de autoras como Johanna Lindsey_, a __Heart__ so wild y __Brave__the__ wild __wind_

Enciclopedias de naturaleza, vida marina, cultura mexicana, historia del mundo, historia de Escocia, etc de varios colores y algunas eran de pasta vieja.

Kao se aproximo a la estantería junto al ventanal y tomo un libro de color rojo en la portada y contraportada, verde en el lomo y con letras doradas que decían:

"Kamiya's History Through generations since 522 B.C."

Kenshin miraba como ella abría el libro para seleccionar la pagina 12 de la historia cuando empezaron las guerras en los clanes.

-Kenshin, mira- dijo Kaoru llamando al highlander a su lado- Aquí esta como se origino la guerra , todo por un matrimonio seudo fallido- concluyo señalando el tercer párrafo.

-Como comienza Kaoru, no entiendo lo que dice-

-Ah perdón-dijo sonriendo- Este libro fue traducido hace 30 años cuando mi padre era un joven de 15 años, el y mi abuelo lo tradujeron-

-Ahora entiendo, porque no puedo leer- dijo sarcástico

-Oh Kenshin no seas así, yo te enseñare a entender el ingles y el español

-Gracias Kaoru- contesto dándole un beso en la comisura del labio.

Se aparto y empezó a leer la historia de los Kamiya y el origen de las batallas en las familias. –Veamos dice:

"En 622 D.C. En los clanes de Kamiya y Himura se unirían en matrimonio para pactar una unión, los hijos de las familias cuyos nombres eran Okon Himura y Seijuro Kamiya contraerían matrimonio en Imbolc. Así formar un clan mas fuerte y padecer peleas.

La unión iba siendo planeada desde las infancia de los jóvenes pues los lairds al tener 2 hijos cada uno, habían acordado un matrimonio. Los vástagos menores se llevaban bien aunque Okon era una niña tímida y se escondía detrás de su madre Omasu, salido en casi voz alta a Seijuro, cuando llego el joven que era de carácter entusiasta tomo con mucha delicadeza invitándole a unirse a los juegos con los otros chicos. Aunque estos se rehusaron un poco, la joven Okon cobro confianza por la actitud de su compañero y empezó a protestar demostrando que tenia su temperamento.

Los hermanos por tratar de alejarla la empujaban y la agarraban de su victima, pero Seijuro no permitía que abusaran de la chiquilla. Y así siguieron pasando los años hasta se noto un día que el joven highlander de 20 años entonces estaba enamorado de la Doncella del Crepúsculo, como llamaban a Okon por el cabello castaño que a la luz lucia reflejos rojizos.

Una vez casados la vida en pareja de ambos era armoniosa hasta la noche del fatídico asesinato de Seijuro por parte de su esposa origino su desgracia

Yo Kei Kamiya pondré en puño y letra tal como oí confesar lo que la asesina quien muriera como antorcha humana dijo

"Estábamos dormidos , Seijuro y yo, cuando un hombre vestido con un tartan que no logre identificar trato de abalanzarse sobre mi tratando de violarme, pero Seijuro lo detuvo y peleo para defenderme. El invasor clavo una daga que estaba en medio del tartan fue incrustada en el pecho de mi amado esposo, trate yo misma de detener al asesino pero no lo logre. Termine lastimada de un pie después de un forcejeo el desconocido escapo pero dejó su arma.

Seijuro ya había dejado de agonizar cuando yo me fui a perseguir al asesino, trate de quitar la daga y fue cuando llegaron los hombre Kamiya, pensaron que yo mate a mi marido. Pero yo juro por mi alma que jamás lastime a mi amado Seijuro, yo lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida, nunca lo hubiera lastimado"

La joven Okon sollozo al terminar su confesión, estaba tan triste por esa pobre chica pero no podía intervenir, el laird. El hermano mayor de Seijuro y el resto de lo Kamiya no hicieron caso y convirtieron a la chica en una antorcha humana, pero ella dejó un hijo que se quedo con los Himura"

-Eso es todo Kenshin- dijo Kaoru- Ahora sabemos que fue lo que paso-

-No entiendo por que tu Clan no le creyó a Okon-

-Solo sé que antes mis ancestros creían en lo que veían-

-Eso explica el porque murió Okon-

Kao removió algunas paginas hasta la 30 donde comenzaba la historia de la batalla donde participo el laird Kenshin Himura –

-Kenshin mira aquí se menciona tu nombre en unas batallas-

-Lo sé, fue la ultima batalla donde participe y rapte a Alana-

-¿Por qué?

-La iban a casar con un Yukishiro, yo estaba muy enamorado de ella- dijo enojado

.¿con un Yukishiro? Ahora que lo dices corrieron los rumores que me iban a dar en matrimonio a uno de ellos ¡Que horror!-

-No lo voy a permitir-

-Calma campeón, se te olvida el detalle de que a mí me gusta Jae- ook Ahn un actor que me a hecho perder para otros varones- mintió sabiendo que ahora él era su corazón

-No importa, no permitiré que te pase lo mismo que a Kari-

Sin tomar en cuenta lo que dijo, Kaori volvió a tomar conciencia en el cuerpo de Kaoru.

-Kenshin ya no llames así a Kaoru, como acostumbrabas llamarme a mí, por favor ya quiero que tú la conquistes para que te ame, ya no es mi tiempo Kenshin-

-Entiendo la llamare Kaoru-dono como hasta ahora, y solo la amare a ella como te amé a ti mi Kari-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-Solo lo dije por que parece estar comprometida con un Yukishiro –

-No Kenshin, si fuera cierto, yo te lo hubiera dicho-afirmo Kaori-es solo un rumor, sino yo te lo hubiera dicho

-Gracias Kari-

-A ti Kenshin ya solo llámame cuando te sientas perdido y no sepas que hacer –

Kaoru recobro su conciencia de su cuerpo, sintiéndose débil fue cogida en brazos por su highlander hasta un sofá cerca de la escalera al segundo piso de la biblioteca. El sofá era mullido, de 2 plazas con cojines de terciopelo verde y tapizado floreado en rojo

El Laird la depositó en el sofá asentándola en su regazo para que descansara en su calor coporal, cada por de la piel de Kenshin se respiraba el cariño y el amor que sentía con devoción por la mujer que lo ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Aunque se enterará de la que sucedió en la guerra de 847 donde el se enamoro de la princesa roja, la primera batalla que encaro el destino disponiendo de sus vidas aquella vez.

Kao despertó mientras Kenshin dormía (otra vez) ya se había hecho de noche y ella se levanto del regazo de su amado, dirigiéndose al escritorio del segundo piso. Donde su padre le había dicho que estaba el cuaderno de poesías de su mama, cuales escribía antes de nacer ella su ultima poesía se titulaba "Como pudo ser" y se le había dedicado a su esposo. Habla de lo que sentía por el interpretando de manera simple los papeles de un príncipe y una princesa.

Kao llego al escritorio de caoba, (muy antiguo que databa del siglo XVI) y abrió el primer cajón del lado izquierdo, sentándose en la silla de piel para leerlo. Vio poemas hermosos.

Tomo una pluma y empezó a escribir algo que dedico a Kenshin

Solo en sueños te veía yo

Pensaba que no eras real, solo producto de mi imaginación.

Un día en una torre descubro que eres real, pero a veces pienso que no te puedo alcanzar.

Ay amado mío como te puedo confesar lo que siento, yo solo te veo aquí pensando en la persona amada.

Jamás había sentido nada igual, como lo que yo siento por ti. Mi príncipe de cuento, bello durmiente. Encerrado en el tiempo déjame amarte por que mi corazón rebosa de alegría al mirarte.

Imagino un solo momento en tus brazos de poderoso guerrero del pasado

Tu amor seria como una bendición mi ángel oscuro por favor guíame al camino de tu congelado corazón, para derretirlo con este amor que florece a cada paso.

Aquel que un día despertó un sentimiento sin igual me da pena quererlo confesar, pero aun no lo sabrás.

Pues aun debo esconder este amor que sabrás hasta que ya no pueda mas

Kaoru

Kaoru guardo el cuaderno de poesía guardándolo en su lugar, para volver a bajar encontrándose todavía con el laird dormido. Con los brazos abiertos tal como lo había dejado al levantarse, una dulce sonrisa junto con la mirada lo observo preguntándose que tal padre seria, por que ella también quería una familia propia, creció en ausencia de su padre que falleció cuando ella tenia 15 años y termino criándose en Japón.

El semblante de Kenshin llenaba de misterio a la princesa roja, podía ser tierno en extremo pero rudo y protector cuando se trataba de protegerla como en el centro comercial.

También estaba el misterio de quien estaba intentado matarla, tenia que preguntar a Kenshin que había visto el, pues solo había alcanzado a ver el hombre vestido de cuero cuyo porte el resulto extrañamente familiar como si fuera mucho tiempo de haberla visto. Persistió por otro lado la interrogante por quien fue asesinado el marido de Okon, que tenia que ver en la guerra entre los 2 clanes, quien quería destruir a las familias hacia 2 siglos, que habían dejado de ser las poderosas de las highlands por eso los demás clanes ya no les guardaban rencor, Los McKinon, se volvieron aliados y socios de las empresas junto con los Yukishiro, McYam, McDatto y Buchanan se volvieron accionistas de las pequeñas empresas ,

La duda cayo sobre los McKenzie que cuando los Himura se juntaron a los Kamiya pero los descarto puesto que ellos casi no se aparecían en las tierras cerca del Loch Ness. Aun si iba por los Yukishiro y los McKensie.

Kenshin despertó y encontró s su amada junto a él observándolo

-Buenas noches –dijo acariciando el cabello negro azulado

-Hola-contesto bostezando

-¿qué haces Kao?-

-solo te imaginaba como padre-

El laird se sonrojo preguntándose sí ella seria una buena madre, a pesar de su carácter tan disparejo. Pero vino a su mente la visión de los 2 niños de pelos diferentes, preguntándose si ellos serian sus hijos.

Aunque la idea no le sonaba tan mal después de todo el anhelaba una familia con Kari y ahora con su Kaoru-dono, su nueva princesa y suponía que fuera cierto lo del rumor de la promesa de matrimonio con los Yukishiro le propondría matrimonio a Kaoru para que permaneciera junto a él.

El rumor de los Yukishiro daba a que aun seguían los matrimonios acordados, idea que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Kari y el se había elegido mutuamente, no iba a dejar que Kaoru se fuera con un pedazo de idiota.

-Kenshin, quiero que me digas que viste en el centro comercial ayer-

-Por mi poder fomoré pude percibir presencias malignas, que venían de un hombre vestido de cuero negro y llevaba un abrigo negro, cabellera larga y ojos ambarinos, no me gustaba la manera en que me veía-

-¡¿Ojos ambarinos?!- grito la princesa teniendo la visión de daga dorada

-si me miraba como si me tuviera un odio inconmensurable por que te estaba abrazando su mirada transmitía odio, rencor y hasta cierta envidia, ciento que ya lo he visto antes-

-Suena como la dimensión desconocida, que miedo- dijo Kao temblando

-¿La Dimensión desconocida?-

-Luego te los explico-

-Siempre dices lo mismo Kao ya estoy harto- Protesto Kenshin

-Es un programa de televisión de misterio-

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar el laird con cara de what

-Por eso te dije que después te lo explicaba-replico frustrada-aun tienes mucho que aprender para adaptarte del Siglo XXI-

-Bien, volvamos al tema, el hombre de los ojos dorados te resulta familiar-

-Si de alguna forma he visto esos ojos en alguna parte igual que tú-

-Esto es raro esos ojos son característicos de los Fomoré-

-¿Fomoré?-

-Los Himura somos descendientes de los Fomoré de acuerdo a los anales, un Fomoré se enamoró de una mujer celta y se caso con ella y de sus hijos descendemos nosotros-

-ES curioso pero de acuerdo al libro de mi familia nosotros descendemos de los Tuatha De Dannan del matrimonio de un hada con un hombre celta. Y dos familias tienen bajo su cuidado los 4 tesoros de la tribu de la diosa Danu-

-Se dividió en nuestras familias cuando sucedió la boda de Seijuro y Okon –

Kaoru cambio el tema diciendo que estaba cansada, Kenshin como un caballero, cargo en sus viriles brazos llevándola hacia su cámara, esta le pidió que le contara como conoció a Kari.

-Veras fue en una de las tantas batallas en el año 847, mi padre había fallecido el año anterior en la batalla donde vi a Kari la primera vez, ella estaba al lado de su padre dirigiendo a los guerreros, cabalgaba como una guerrera en plena Lid pero no peleaba ella trataba de huir, pero me vio y fue magia lo que cruzo, yo me enamore de ella profundamente, pero me entere de que ella estaba comprometida con un Yukishiro, igual que tú. Al saber esto no quise perderla porque yo sabia que sentía lo mismo-

-Entonces la secuestraste y no pudieron concretar su boda-

-Si, supongo que fue tu familia la que intervino, si dices que soy el legado-

-Lo eres, eso significa que fue mi familia quien contrato los gitanos-

-Entonces tenemos que investigar-

-Mañana lo veremos –

Llegaron a la habitación de Kao, para cambiarse a dormir en el baño se puso un camisón de color verde pastel y unas pantuflas de peluche blancas, al salir se aproximo al ropero sacando algunas colchas y unas sabanas que puso en el piso para Kenshin

-Kenshin, tu dormirás aquí en el suelo pero duerme boca arriba de acuerdo-

-Me gustaría mas dormir contigo en tu cama-

Kao se sonrojo ante la insinuación de lo que Kenshin quería hacer pero sacudió la cabeza

-Ni lo sueñes amigo, por ahora duerme ya veremos mañana-

Kao abrió su cama y se metió entre las sabanas y se quedó dormida, mientras Kenshin la veía un tanto perplejo, entonces el Laird se tuvo en el jergón y se durmió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les haya gustado y pido una disculpa por la tardanza por que no puedo subirlos tan seguido como yo quisiera pues la universidad no me deja hacerlo

Gracias por leerme ahora van sus reviews

Kasumi Shinomori: me alegro que te guste tanto mi novela, no la puedo subir tan seguido como quisiera pero conforme la escribo, la traslado y la subo por eso me tardo. Espero verte por aqui la proxima

Mego: Gracias por las palabras y me alegro que te guste, con forme a tu pregunta, highlander significa montañes en español, es de la region de las altas motañas en el pais de escocia, este se divide en lowlands o tierras bajas que son las que estan cerca de inglaterra, y las highlands o tierras altas son las que estan mas hacia el norte espero que te haya gusta el capitulo y espero verte por aca otra vez gracias

Besos

Himura Mitsuki


End file.
